The Master Of Fate
by lovedazed47
Summary: After the end of the fellowship, Legolas, Merry and Pippin have some adventures of their own with a boy named Karat, his best friend, Jasper, and their party after Karat discovers he is the keeper of the Stone Of Fate.
1. An Interesting Boy

**The Master of Fate**

Prologue

Past seven fields of meadows green, across five brilliant shining seas, through caves of old, over mountains of icy cold; there is a world that looks quite a bit like our own; it has oceans, lakes, and rivers; a shining ball of fire that walks slowly across an azure blue sky, day by day, for all time; it has the four seasons of Mistress Winter, Sister Spring, Madame Autumn, and Lady Summer. No, there really isn't a difference at all when it comes to the physical appearances of that world. Of course, the inhabitants of this wild and beautiful land are a different story.

Welcome to the magical world of Bain.

* * *

_Blood… Running, dripping; falling down into the cracks in the vast marble floor. Screams of Banshees and howls of Werewolves echoing through the halls… Shadowdarks throwing balls of black fire into the faces of the unfortunate… Pain. Unimaginable pain. Crying, screaming out for it to stop, as evil laughter fills the air. One last gasp of dying breath… and the world goes black…_

"Agh!" A frightened male face emerged from the depths of the pillows and blankets lying in a heap on the hand carved bed, trying to untangle himself from the knots of a sheepskin blanket. "Oh. What a horrible dream! Stupid blanket! Let go of me!" Freeing himself from the sheepskin was no easy task, but soon the blankets gave way to a well-defined boy of about seventeen years of age. Shaking his soft curls, he threw the sheets and other bed items back onto the mattress. Falling back onto his pillow, Karat Wind Sorel closed his eyes and listened to the light birdsong outside one of his open windows_. How awful that dream was_; he thought to himself, shuddering at the memory. He'd had the same dream for the past two nights now, and it terrified him immensely…

_Rap. Rap, Rap. Ping!_ His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of pebbles being thrown against his the window on the opposite side of the room. Groaning, he forced himself to stand up and walk towards the window, pausing a moment to look in the large mirror shard that hung from the wall. Looking curiously back at him was a muscular, five foot ten youth of seventeen years and nine months. Soft blonde curls crowned his tan head, with emerald-green eyes and a full-lipped mouth inlaid into a mischievous face. Pointed ears protruded from the curls, curved upwards like a fairy's, but soft and bony like a man's; these ears could hear the giggles of the women washing clothes on the riverbanks a good half mile away from his house. Tossing his shirt onto his bed, since there was no need for it in the already seventy degree morning, he left the mirror's gaze and sleepily opened his window. "Alright! Who's shooting pebbles at my windah?!" Karat yelled, half serious, half amused.

Suddenly, before Karat had time to react, a glittering dagger flew out of the shadows and embedded itself into Karats heart.

* * *

**This is my first fanfiction story ever, and reviews are really helpful! Thanks for the time you spend reading this, and I hope you like it :)**


	2. Jasper Korstone

Falling back onto the bed, Karat looked at his chest. It was covered in blood, but… something was missing… there wasn't any… pain! That 's what was missing! Reaching over his chest, he pulled the pointless dagger off of his skin, where it had stuck to his chest with sticky tree sap. The "blood" continued to drip down onto his bedroom floor, where it made speckles onto his feet. As Karat licked some of the spattered fluid from his hand, his tongue rejoiced at the taste of strawberry juice. His green eyes darkened in anger as riotous laughter floated into the room; he strode to the window and front flipped onto the tree branch beneath the window sill. At this, the laughter reached an almost unbelievable volume as Karat searched the ground below for the perpetrator, but stopped suddenly as an idea crept into his sharp mind. Muttering threats under his breath, he back flipped agilely back through the window. Almost as soon as his feet touched the floor, the laughter stopped. Grinning to himself, he stretched his hands; razor-sharp claws emerged them; ten blades of death. Creeping up to the sill, he look out, coming face to face with an elf-like being peeping through the window at him.

"What the hell!?"Karat cried out, as the face at the window broke into a smile to replace the fear that had been there only seconds before. The face rose higher and soon became the shoulders and head of a youth about the same age as Karat, with hair as black as night and eyes as blue as the summer sea. Pointed ears stuck out from his mess of spiky hair and silver claws retracted into his hands as he rested his elbows on the sill, needing a support from laughing so hard. "Jasper Korstone! What in the bloody hell are you doing!? What's the big idea of scaring me to death, huh!?" Karat yelled. Jasper examined his hands in mock elegance. "My dear Karat…. It was only a damn good bit of fun, mate! I'm here to see yer, duh!" Jasper laughed as his best friend struggled to control his fury. "Oh, so you think trying to kill me with a blunt dagger and making me think I'm dying is "a damn good bit of fun"?" Karat growled. Jasper looked lost a moment, then answered, "Well.. yes!" and grinned. Karat stared at Jasper, and Jasper stared right back. After a few moments of intense staring, Karat's mouth began to twitch, then wiggle, and finally, a waterfall of laughter filled the room. He walked over to Jasper and gave him a brotherly hug, his good humor fully restored. Jasper pried himself gently from Karat's hug after a few seconds, and stepped back to survey the bedroom. "Sweet mercy, Sorel! What in the name of the Wizard's beard is this disgusting room?! I see clothes hanging from your bedposts, and all your precious maps of the Four Provinces are lying around everywhere!"Jasper exclaimed in disgust. "You sound like my mother, Jas." mumbled a sheepish Karat. "Well, damn it all, Sorel, I bloody feel like yer mother! I mean, really! Is it that hard to keep this room clean? How can you sleep in this rubbish heap, mate?" Jasper complained in irritation."Can you help me out, Jas? It'll go faster if we both do it; then we can get to the King's Throne Tavern sooner!" Karat coaxed persuasively. After a few minutes of making him squirm, Jasper nodded at him. "On one condition. You buy me a pint of Mulberry Ale!" Karat groaned in anguish, then agreed.

Whooping in delight, Jasper ran about the room, throwing things back to their rightful places, fixing the bed that had been such a mess half an hour before into perfection with a flourish of his hand. Walking through the construction zone, Karat carefully picked up his beloved maps of the places he'd never been, never seen; and probably never would. Sighing heavily, he lovingly placed them back into the glass paneled cabinet, next to the shard of mirror on the wall and watched as his best friend whirled like a dervish around his room.

Only seconds seemed to have passed from when Jasper started to when he finished twenty minutes later. He looked triumphantly to Karat. "Looks like you owe me two pints for this beauty! Look at this here room of sheer magnificence! I might just be yer mother after all, Sorel!" Karat laughed, "Well, since you did such a good job, I'll go even with you and make it two pints and a kiss from the new barmaid as well!" A huge grin crossed Jasper's face. "Race you to the Tavern, you bastard!" With that said, he jumped nimbly out the window, flipping with easy maneuverability and landing on the ground without so much as a speck of dust. Yelling to the chickens on the path to get out of his goddamn way, Jasper was soon out of sight as he sprinted to the tavern to collect his kiss from the barmaid.

Karat chuckled softly to himself as he gazed into the beautiful summer sky and breathed in the clean, sweet air. Looking back into his now spotless room, he grabbed his shirt, leapt out the window and followed an overjoyed Jasper's footprints into the rising sun.

* * *

**This chapter is about Jasper, Karat's best friend. Comments or ideas about the story are really appreciated! :)**


	3. The Stranger at the Tavern

Walking down the dusty pathway that led to the main road, Karat took in the sight of the goings-on around him. Barefoot children ran about in groups in the meadows near the riverbank, giggling and chasing each other around while singing songs. Their mothers kept a watchful eye on them as they washed yesterday's laundry in the river water, chatting with each other about life's mysteries and other various housewifely things. Many of them looked up as Karat passed by and waved at him. Smiling, he waved back and replied to their good mornings and hellos, just like he did every morning.

By then he was at the end of the path that came down from his house, and he turned to look at it behind him. Amidst the tall tree line that started at the meadow's end, it lay nested in the boughs of two huge oak trees. The glass windows shone as the sun's rays hit them, no doubt filling his room with dancing sunlight. From here, you could make out the retractable ladder that hung to the ground, the only entrance to his home in the sky. It had been built that way by his father almost seventeen years ago, as a safety measure from when Shadowdarks and Hellhorns could still be found roaming the Four Provinces. His father had hoped the building of such a house would protect his family from harm."_Too bad it didn't prove that hope.."_ Karat thought, his heart growing heavy in sadness. His parents were killed when he was four by the Hellhorn Horde. Hellhorns were the most hideous of monsters, with not a single bone of mercy or intelligence in their bodies; they lived only to serve and carry out the orders of their incredibly evil king, Zolask, who had wanted to rule over all in the Four Provinces and beyond. His father and mother had died trying to save him from the selection of young boys taken to be the slaves and potential meals of Zolask; they hid him in a wicker basket in a secret room under the staircase, and he had survived. Somehow. No one knew how he had escaped; his only memory of that night was a bright light. Nothing more.

Suddenly cold, Karat shivered. He hated thinking about his past, and he had mastered the tactic to push those thoughts to the back of his mind, and he did so now. Shrugging it off, he made his way down the road, passing some farmers who nodded at him in good morning, and across the bridge into the bustling village of Trundal.

Just as it was every day since he could remember, Trundal was alive with people. Shopkeepers coaxed potential customers into their stores while sweeping the dust off their porches, traders pushed their carts of goods around trying to earn a coin or two, while dress shops teemed with girls at the windows, drooling over the latest trends from the outside Provinces. Others crowded around the Town Square, breaking or making bets on the boys fighting with their claws and other weapons, trying to win the skill matches and prove themselves the best fighter. Old men sat talking, telling stories and smoking pipes, joking about when they were young. Everywhere around him, Karat saw laughter, happiness, and peace.

Crossing the bridge that connected the Western and Eastern parts of town, he saw horses being bought and sold in the livestock auctions; One horse in particular caught his eye. A tall roan standing in the selling stall stared at him with obvious intelligence in his eyes, sizing Karat up almost as if he was judging him of worthiness. For a few moments, they stared at one other, each studying the opposite face; Karat broke contact first. He didn't have the money to own a horse; not many people did. Horses meant wealth, and that was something not many people living in this territory had. Shaking his head, Karat walked off towards the Tavern, putting the roan out of his mind. _What a shame,_ he thought._ He'd have made a nice companion. _He looked up as he heard the bells ring twice in the now afternoon heat. Swearing under his breath, he ran towards the tavern, too worried about being late for Jasper to look back at the roan. If he had, he would have seen the roan still staring thoughtfully after him as he ran away.

The King's Throne Tavern lay on the far side of town, so Karat had to run awhile before he got there. Sweating and out of breath, he paused a moment to recuperate. After a few minutes, he pushed the mop of curls off his forehead and went inside. Looking around, he found Jasper sitting alone at a table near the window, staring into his mug, muttering to himself. Sliding into the chair across from him, Karat signaled the barmaid to bring him two pints and looked at his irritated friend. "What's wrong, Jas? Sorry I'm late, by the way; got held up a bit." Jasper looked up and rolled his eyes at him. "Next time you decide you're going to be late, warn me first, eh? I'm in a bad mood because that barmaid wouldn't let me kiss her; she's got Tommy for tonight, hope she has fun with that- and I've only had one pint of ale. That's what's up." Karat laughed at part about the barmaid, and remembered a saying in town; If Jasper ever went a day without his two pints of ale, he'd shrink to the size of a dormouse from lack of moisture. Of course Karat would never say so to his face, but Jasper did drink a little excessively, but then again, so did he. "Well, cheer up, Jas- here comes your first pint I owe you now!" Smiling, the barmaid placed the two mugs on the table in front of them. Thanking her, the two friends lifted up their mugs and clanked them together, sloshing down their favorite beverage in happy gulps. Wiping his face with his sleeve, Karat asked Japer about the Meadow Dance that was to take place the next night. "Well, I'm thinking of asking Ayla, possibly Coral. How about yourself? Elena again?" Grinning, Jsper leaned back in his chair. Blushing, Karat nodded. "Or maybe Rayn; I'm not sure yet. Elena's nice, but Rayn is a really good dancer. She won't step on my toes, at any rate." As he spoke the last few words, he realized the tavern had gone eerily quiet.

The remnants of Karat's voice hung in the air like the scent of a dying rose. Looking past Jasper, he saw a hooded figure making it's way through the pub, passing men scrambling to get out of its way. Finally stopping in front of Jacques, it asked in a deep, male voice, "Rum. Two Pints." and leaned his weight against the counter, watching Jacques quickly hurry to fill his mug. When the drink came, he slammed two copper coins on the table and sat down at a table in the center of the tavern. He peered at everyone from under his hood; his shadowed gaze lasted longest on Karat; then moved on to another face. Knowing all eyes were on him, he took a swig from his ale mug. "Do any of you tell stories?" he asked in a precarious tone, as if he dared anyone to say no. One bravely spoke up from behind him. "Yes, we do, quite often. Do you? We don't often have _strangers _our town." The hooded man laughed. "Indeed, I would tell you tales that'd make you run for your homes in fright. But perhaps this is not the time for such stories. I know one in particular that you would love to hear. Any takers?" No one answered him. Karat looked around the room; the men played with their mugs or beards, taking no notice of the stranger's question. It appeared no one was going to reply. Plucking up his courage, he said " I would, sir." and awaited the man's response. "Well, well. The lad wants to hear a yarn or two, eh?" said the hooded man, directing his faceless gaze toward Karat. "Then listen up, young master. 'Tis a tale you won't soon forget." And he began.

* * *

**This chapter is so far my favorite. who's your favorite character so far mentioned? why is the hooded stranger here in trundal? what do you think will happen next? reviews about my story are awesome! thank you!**


	4. A Tale, Some Ale, and The Stone of Fate

_"Centuries ago, there was a time when the Five Masters still had their glorious capital of Isna on the mountains of Dorn; when all was peaceful, as it is now. When everyone lived as brother and sister to one another, and lived together in harmony while the Five Masters ruled from on high, keeping dragons and other dangers away from the prosperous kingdom. They ruled together as one, those five Masters of power... ah yes, indeed they did...  
Those Masters were truly masters of all._

_The first Master was the Master of Life, Argmon Brey; Leader of the Masters, he was a centaur. With the ability to run faster than the speed of a thousand horses, he ruled over his herd of centaur followers, who came with him the day he arrived. His people came to love the southern end of the Kingdom of Bain, and lived there as producers of milk, honey, horsehair ropes, and fine stallions that could talk. His arrows were said to be able to shoot for miles, and his ivory bow was the envy of all archers.  
__He was a gruff being, but softened quickly to friends; he enjoyed battling with young trainers, and taught many a hero. His motto of "never give up without a fight" became a powerful omen to enemies, and his leadership brought nothing but peace.__  
_

_Th second Master was the Master of Magic, Aramise Cast; The Fairie, she had the power to manipulate the weather. Her wings were like that of a dragonfly; light, strong, and able to reach high speeds in flight. Her gift of healing was renowned, and she spent many a day in the villages of her Fay kingdom treating wounds and healing the sick, or sending the right weather to the places that needed it most.  
Though her quick temper and headstrong ways made her somewhat feared by the other nations she ruled over, her people adored her and followed her wholeheartedly in every decision she made; if ever they doubted her for a second, her beauty and charm gained back their trust in her. Beauty could not describe her accurately. She was dazzling, stunning, incredible and captivating in every prospect of the words. Her beauty was so great, she made it into her favorite battle tactic; luring her enemies in and then striking them down with lightning became her signature move. Though a tad naive, she still managed to rule along with her fellow Masters in harmony and happiness._

_Master Siro Kayser, Master of Strength, was the third. Master Kayser... the mighty ice dragon, the most powerful dragon in the world, ruler of all dragons everywhere in the kingdom. His eyes were as large as a shield, his breathe like ice. His hide was unpenetrable, his scales as hard as diamonds. Every twitch of his tail was a small thunderstorm, each claw sharper than a dagger; truly, he was the most feared in the kingdom. His temper was always kept firmly in check, but his frosty attitude would have made you think otherwise. Quiet for the most part, he rarely talked to anyone besides Master Cast and Master Brey. His strength was indomitable; he was stronger than mountains, ice krayts, giants, and even, some said, nature itself. When he roared, the sound cracked trees in two, and when he blew ice from his breath, it froze fire.  
Though his strength indeed was mighty, he had a soft spot for the delicate things in life. He enjoyed changing summer to winter each year, and he never once broke anything in the palace they all ruled from. His passion for beauty also was well known, and often hoarded large amounts of valuable gold and gemstones in a cavern under the palace, which tempted many a treasure seeker, but it was said that anyone who came into the cave never came out again, so they left it be._

_The Master of War, Ember Reem, the fourth Master; The Hellhorn ruler. With horns coming out of his head on either side, a monstrous face slashed with many a battle scar, and long, dagger-like fangs that dripped poison, his race and himself were horrifying at best. His amazing war tactics and strategies made him a valuable player in any battle, but a deadly enemy if you were unfortunate enough to be on the opposing side.  
Though surprisingly, his manner was the polar opposite of his appearance; his smiles and love of reading made him quite popular in Isna. He got along well with just about everyone he came across, and he always looked for the best in people, which is probably why he never suspected the savage mutiny of one of his closest friends.  
His homeland of the volcanic mountains of Gan, of which he was Lord, was renowned for the metalwork wrought there; indeed, it was a valuable trading advantage that made Master Reem and his kingdom very wealthy and prosperous._

_The last Master, Gemini Star Sorel.."_

Here the hooded man paused. His hooded head swung a glance thoughtfully across the tavern at Karat, as the already quiet room fell into a deeper silence of reverence.  
Gemini Star Sorel, the first of their race, the Aclarens. Beings with enhanced abilities; greater flexibility, faster maneuverability in the acrobatic arts, and quicker reflexes, to name a few. But what they were most well- known for: their incredible claws. Ten dagger-like blades, each concealed in the hands of the individual, who could draw or retract them at will. This is what Gemini had passed onto his race, combined with his wood-elf wife Clairyn's traits of good humor, the love of ale, ingenuity, and a keen sense of adventure.  
Karat, like the rest of the Aclarens, knew this part of the mysterious stranger's tale well; every Aclaren child learned of it when they were very small, as it was often told as a bedtime story.

The seconds that followed the dramatic pause of the hooded one's story were attentive, waiting for him to continue. At last, his gaze left Karat's face and moved his shadowy hood towards the bar. "More ale." he demanded, and banged his mug against the table, indicating for Jacques to come and refill it. As Jacques complied, Karat looked back at Jasper and saw that his friend was trying hard not to laugh. "What is he trying to do? Scare us?" he said, grinning. Karat shrugged. It wasn't as if he knew what the old man was getting at; christ, he didn't even know if the cloaked man even _was_ old... But something about him made Karat want to know more about him. As he glanced at the man, who was taking long swigs of ale out of his mug (he'd gone through almost four pints during his telling of the story), Karat wondered about him. _Where did he come from? Why is he here? Jonny was right about strangers not coming into town often... And what does he know about my great great grandfather? And why did he look at me like I knew something..? _he thought feverishly._  
_ For it was true. The sharing of the same last name was not a simple coincidence; Gemini had been Karat's great great grandfather. In fact, the maps of the Four Provinces that were now in the cabinet back at home had belonged to the great Master, who had also drawn them, before he died.

Karat's musings were interrupted by the loud noise of the man's staff being thumped upon the flagstone floor of the tavern, calling for silence. The men hurried back to their seats, grabbing their mugs and pipes, ready for the next part of the man's tale. As soon as they were all seated, the man said, "All right then; is everyone ready?", and Karat, along with the others in the tavern, replied, "Aye". The man nodded, filled his pipe, and started to smoke, blowing out rings of smoke from his mouth that turned into different creatures; a bird eating a seed, a man tilling a field... it could have gone on forever, but the man, seeing his audience was now captivated by his smoke blowing, coughed everyone to rapt attention once more, and began his yarn again.

"_Now, Gemini Star Sorel was the greatest Master of all, they say. His adventurous spirit and feelings of justice were well-known to his enemies; his courage made both feared and loved. His heart went out to the poorer folk, for he had come from humble origins himself, and he was forever helping them fight raiders, ogres, and giants.  
His looks made him popular just as well as his morals did. His blond hair, his stunning green eyes, and chiseled body made him the heartthrob of the kingdom.  
Although he had a string of lovers, he threw them all away when he met Clairyn, daughter of the King of the Wood-Elves, Elshondron, cousins with Elrond, the King of Rivendell to the lands across the Mountains of Gan, across the Kilron sea._

_Her beauty and goodness tamed his wild soul, and they were married happily, with their first child coming, when disaster fell upon the kingdom.  
Master Ember Reem was murdered. By his own, jealous brother.  
_

_Zolask Reem, tired of living as second best under Ember (his brother by marriage) as commanding general and adviser, murdered him with dragon's blood, slipping it into his strong after-dinner wine. Killing him instantly, Zolask was then able to become King of the Hellhorns easily, for during the long years of peace and happiness his brother brought about, he was also busy._

_In the deepest, darkest cavern he could find, Zolask forged a special stone into a necklace; the stone being one his workers had found floating in a river of lava one day.. It interested him because of its intense ruby coloring, and it's sparkle from within, almost like a small fire flickering inside. Not knowing what to do with it, he had put it in a pocket and had left it there for months before he noticed that whenever he wore it, everyone around him obeyed his every command without question. After many an experiment, he realized the stone had the power to control whomever he wished. With this knowledge, he set about making plans to overthrow Ember and make himself lord over the Hellhorns, to rid himself of the all the Masters into the bargain, and become ruler of all of Bain. _

_When the necklace was ready, he slipped it over his scaly neck and hid it under his tunic's neckline, and waited for the perfect opportunity to take down the Master of War. when the time came, he executed his plans and overnight, became Lord of the newly name Hellhorn Horde.  
When the Masters heard this, they raced to the Gan Mountains to stop Zolask, but they were too late. The Hellhorns were completely under Zolask's command, and because he had turned evil, the once friendly Hellhorns became the monsters they appeared. In rallying his new minions to him, a fierce and bloody battle began._

_ Though they used all their power to stop them, there were too many for the Masters alone. Within an hour, Master Brey was dead, killed by an ax to the chest. Master Aramise tried her hardest to heal him, but she died trying. Zolask came up behind her, and with a horrible curse, lopped off her head with his sword, sending it rolling down the mountain face with a vicious kick._

_Seeing his beloved Aramise die at his hands, Master Kayser flew into a frantic rage, killing seventy Hellhorns with one icy breath. Fighting as if everything he ever loved was lost (in reality it was), he killed almost half of Zolask's army.  
As Kayser fought, Gemini zeroed in on Zolask. He fought his way to him, stabbing left, slashing right. As he came up upon the evil Hellhorn, Zolask whipped around and caught Gemini in the chest with the butt of his sword.  
Losing his breath, he lay prone on the ground, sweating from his efforts. From the corner of his eye, he saw Kayser struggling to keep up with the fight. In a moment of finding each other, Gemini locked eyes with Kayser. In those few milliseconds, they both knew what had to happen. _

_Kayser, blowing one last breath of icy death, raised his now tattered wings and took to the sky, flying so fast that within seconds was out of sight. Zolask looked down at Gemini, who in those past moments didn't see Zolask's boot come squarely down on his chest. Laughing in triumph, he looked to the sky where Kayser had disappeared, then back at the helpless Gemini. Sneering, he raised his sword for the death blow he had looked forward to for so long. As he was about to deliver it, Gemini raked his ankles with his claws. Howling in pain, Zolask jumped back; here Gemini seized his opportunity. Kicking Zolask into a pit, Gemini used magic to bind him into the hole, filling it up with lava and rocks, sealing him into a tomb of lava rock and intense heat. Soon, all that remained of there ever even being a pit was the dust that spread into the air and flew away._

_Drained from the effort the magic took from him, it wasn't surprising that he didn't see the Hellhorn come up from behind him and sink his dagger into his back.  
_

_Laughing, the Hellhorn walked away, throwing the dagger to the ground; It was the last laugh he would ever utter. Rolling over, Gemini threw the dagger straight into the Hellhorn's skull, and watched as he crimpled to the ground, black blood oozing onto the rocky ground. Breathing heavily, Gemini realized that this was the end. He had stopped Zolask, yes, but he was dying; pain so great almost caused him to black out with every breath. As he panted, he raised his head as something sparkeled out of the corner of his eye._

_It was Zolask's necklace. Not knowing what it was, Gemini saw it hang precariously off the edge of rock that hovered over the river of lava below. Knowing with some deep sense that it was evil, he used the last of his strength to push the stone and it's necklace into the lava. Feeling a deep sense of peace come over him, he closed his eyes, and with one last gasping grunt of pain, Gemini Star Sorel died."_

The hooded man finished his tale, and his drink, and looked at the men around him. "Over time, the stone and the necklace were much sought after; many died trying to find this gem of power, but no one ever found the stone. Some say it's still out there, waiting to be found, others say it doesn't exist, and still others say it's only a matter of time before the stone falls into the hands of the chosen one; the person who will start the new clan of Masters, the one who will wield the stone's power justly over all. For he will be the start of a new generation of Masters. He will be the Master of Fate."

* * *

**this chapter was super long because of the story; Elrond was mentioned... I hinted at who the hooded man might be... any guesses? reviews are awesome!**


End file.
